Darth Sidious
' Darth Sidious'/'Emperor Palpatine' is the main antagonist of the Star Wars series. Fights so far *Emperor Palpatine VS Shia LaBeouf *Doctor Doom vs Darth Sidious (Marvel vs Star-Wars) Completed Fights * Palutena vs Darth Sidious * Darth Sidious vs Cinder Fall *Ganondorf vs Darth Sidious *Darth Sidious vs Frieza *Darth Sidious vs Silver the Hedgehog *Darth Sidious vs Lord Voldemort Cameo Appearances * Darth Vader VS Kylo Ren Possible Opponents *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Magneto (Marvel) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *[[Gilgamesh (Fate Series)|Gilgamesh (Fate Series)]] *''Super Mario Bros.'' **Bowser **Rosalina *''Mortal Kombat'' **Shao Kahn **Shinnok **Raiden *Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *The Joker (DC Comics) *''Bleach'' **Sosuke Aizen **Yhwach *Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) *Emperor Harlis (Arlian Angel) *Salem (RWBY) *''Transformers'' **Megatron **The Fallen *Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *Emperor Mateus (Final Fantasy) *Hector (Riviera: The Promised Land) *Sauron/Saruman (Lord of the Rings) *Oswell E. Spencer (Resident Evil) *Mewtwo (Pokémon) So Far Stats * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Ties: 0 Quotes Palutena vs Darth Sidious (Peep4Life) * "Captain Sarkli!" Sidious summoning Captain Sarkli * "Ready my shuttle for Naboo." Sidious telling Sarkli to ready his shuttle for Naboo * "I don't need my eyes to defeat you..." Sidious when Palutena delivers a blinding light before Force choking her Darth Sidious vs Cinder Fall (Rambosans) * "This land is mine!" Sidious to Cinder Fall before his battle with her * "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side!" Sidious after throwing Cinder into a wall * "Now, you die a fool's death!" Sidious before killing Cinder with Force Lightning * "Heh heh heh!" Sidious after winning the fight Ganondorf vs Darth Sidious (Hipper) *"Ha ha ha. I doubt you're strong enough to beat me." Sidious replying to Ganondorf's threat. *"Yes, I would. I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Sidious telling Ganondorf he's going to kill him after Ganon challenges him to a fight. *"I must admit, you're stronger than I thought (puts hands up), but in the end, you shall fall like the rest" Sidious preparing to zap Ganon with Force Lightning. *"Do it." Sidious replying to the Stormtrooper if he should dispose of Ganon's body or not. Darth Vader VS Kylo Ren (Wolverine-Man) * "Related?" Sidious reacts with surprise when Darth Vader tells him that the person he feels through the Force (Kylo Ren) could somehow be related to him * "So you're the one we've felt through the Force." Sidious when Ren enters his throne room * "Good! Use your aggressive feelings." Sidious after Ren kicks Vader in the gut * "(Laughing) Good, Lord Vader! Good!" Sidious congratulating Vader after the latter slices Ren's legs off Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Male Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Antagonists Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Big Bad Category:Psychic Characters Category:Insane Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Swordsmen Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Royal Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Symbolic Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Combatants that use Rage as an Energy Source Category:Leader of a group Category:Classics Category:Geniuses Category:Vehicle Users Category:Fire Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Dead characters Category:Old